Orgullo y Soberbia
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Orgullo y soberbia, que vienen a ser el mismo pecado capital, son las banderas que se levantan en la sala común de Slytherin. Todos lo sabe, pero da igual lo que intenten hacer, Draco y Astoria no quieren ceder.


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues, yo aquí ando desvelándome. Se supone que iba a terminar el siguiente capitulo de "**_¿Te casarías conmigo?_**", pero en un punto se me fue la inspiración y cuando pretendía irme a dormir me llegó otra inspiración que desencadenó esto.**

**Sé que no es mucho, que puede no tener mucho sentido, pero bueno, espero que les guste y lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Orgullo y Soberbia**

Ella pasaba por ahí, como siempre o quizás como nunca. Pasos ligeros y cuidadosamente calculados, dando la impresión de que estaba en una nube alta e inalcanzable para los simples mortales que ahí estaban. Sonreía con carisma, pero al mismo tiempo guardaba la distancia, como una princesa que saluda a sus súbditos desde el balcón del castillo. Ella, joven y hermosa, de dieciséis años, con larga y ondulada cabellera caoba, ojos grandes y verdes como un par de esmeraldas, delgada, no muy alta y con nariz de botón. Ella es Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de la perfecta y rubia Daphne.

Ella se sienta ahí, donde siempre, donde él pretende que nunca la ve. Se acomoda un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja y cruza sus piernas como la señorita que es, el empeine del pie derecho detrás de su tobillo izquierdo. Toma un libro, de esos que los alumnos dejan olvidados por ahí. El libro no tiene titulo, pero no le importa, lo abre y leyendo las primeras lineas descubre que es una novela de amor. No le importa y sigue leyendo.

Él la mira de reojo, como siempre, pretendiendo que no la ve. La conoce, la admira, la quiere y la desea, pero su orgullo le impide caer en su juego. Porque él, Draco Malfoy, sabe que ella juega a ser la chica soberbia cuando él está presente. Él la ha visto muchas veces, caminando como la gente normal por los jardines de Hogwarts. Él la ha visto reír con la boca abierta y ha descubierto que tiene una sonora y graciosa risa. Él la ha visto sentarse en el suelo, jugar hasta terminar con la cabellera enredada y decir palabrotas impropias de una dama. Pero también sabe que ella pretende presentarse ante él de forma soberbia y altanera, pretendiendo que sea él el que caiga rendido a sus pies.

Él lo sabe, porque desde hace mucho cayó en ese juego y decidió observala a lo lejos. Solo así comprobó que la niña, dos años menor que él, era una dulzura y no una princesa de hielo. También sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo, él ni siquiera debería estar ahí, pero la guerra y todo aquello lo obligaron a pasar un año más en Hogwarts. Ella también lo sabe y quizás por eso se esfuerza más en lucir en si, en verse perfecta para él, ignorando que su fingida soberbia solo le produce risa al rubio.

—¿Por qué no vas de una vez con ella y la besas? —le dice Daphne a Draco, cuando cae en cuenta de que el chico mira a su hermana menor como si quisiera comercela.

—Porque quiero que ella venga y me lo de a mí —contesta él, con remarcado descaro. Demostrando que su orgullo es puro y no fingido como la soberbia que la menor de las Greengrass pretende proyectar.

Aunque él ignora que dicha soberbia solo es un disfraz para el orgullo de Astoria, quien se ha jurado no ser 'una más' de la lista del príncipe de Slytherin. No, señor. Ella aspira a ser mucho más que solo 'una más' de la lista, por eso se vende caro ante él, para Draco entienda que ella no es una fácil.

—No lo hará —declara la rubia, negando con la cabeza.— La tienes loca y ella a ti, con ese orgullo no llegaran a ningún lado.

—Al menos yo soy honesto, ella en cambio es una dulzura que se trasforma en 'la mujer inalcanzable' cuando yo estoy presente —remarca Draco y la mayor de las Greengrass no es capaz de responder, pues sabe que él está en lo correcto.

Y el juego sigue, una y otra y otra noche más. Ninguno de los dos se cansa de defender su poción. Él sentado a distancia, admirándola, pero demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. Ella, sentada ahí con arrogancia, derrochando falsa soberbia y demasiado recelosa para bajar la guardia ante él. Ella quiere que él se rinda, él quiere que ella se doblegue, pero no parecen estar consiguiendo nada.

—Me tienen harta —masculla la mayor de las Greengrass, lo suficientemente alto para que los dos la volteen a ver, igual que los demás presentes en la sala.

—¿Quién te tiene harta? —le pregunta su hermana, ingenua e ignorante de lo que está por pasar.

—Tú y él —le dice la rubia con exasperación.— ¿Qué no ves que no te quita los ojos de encima? ¡Deja ya de actuar como la chica que está por encima del bien y el mal! —le grita.

—No sé de que me hablas —responde Astoria, mirando fugazmente al rubio, para luego regresar a su lectura, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Merlín! ¡Tú has algo! —le ordena Daphne a Draco, pero el chico solo se encoge de hombros y pretende seguir de nuevo con el juego, decidido a ganar.

—Hermano, si no cedes aunque sea un poco, se te va a escapar —le advierte Blaise Zabini a su amigo, pero él solo sonríe con la arrogancia de siempre.

Los días vuelven a pasar y el juego sigue. Orgullo y soberbia, que vienen a ser el mismo pecado capital, son las banderas que se levantan en la sala común de Slytherin. Todos lo sabe, todos lo notan, pero da igual lo que hagan o intenten hacer, Draco y Astoria no quieren ceder.

El fin de año llega y no parece haber ningún progreso entre los dos. El viaje de regreso a casa, en ese bello tren escarlata, parece eterno tanto para ella como para él. Aún cuando están en compartimientos diferente, sienten como si estuvieran uno a un lado del otro. Ella puede sentir su mirada fugaz, la forma en la que el apuesto rubio de ojos grises pasa disimuladamente su lengua por sus finos labios, incitándola a pecar. Él puede imaginar su delicadeza, la forma en la que la pequeña castaña de ojos verdes se acomoda el cabello de lado para darle una bella vista de su cuello y hombros, tentándolo a perder la razón.

Segundo tras segundo, ninguno lo soporta más. Daphne sonríe con victoria al ver como su hermana abandona el compartimiento sin decir una palabra, sabe de sobra a quien irá a buscar. Por otro lado, Blaise ríe por lo bajo cuando su amigo deja el compartimiento con visible desesperación, también sabe a quien va a buscar. Al parecer, ambos han bajado la guardia de una sola vez, ambos han mandado al diablo el orgullo y la soberbia ante la angustia de no volverse a ver.

Se topan en los pasillos del tren. Se miran de forma intensa. Ella sabe que perdió, que quizás solo valla a jugar con ella, pero no le importa, necesita darle beso de una buena vez. Él sabe que ha perdido, que algo en ella lo dominó más de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar, pero no le importa agachar la cabeza, porque algo en ella lo tiene loco y la necesita besar ya.

Se acercan, se abrazan y sin dudarlo, se besan. Al final de cuentas, aunque ambos lo ignoren, su orgullo y soberbia sirvieron de algo, porque ahora no se dejan de besar y entre beso y beso confiesan lo que sienten de verdad. Lo sabían de antes, pero solo hasta ese momento lo aceptan. Ambos aceptan que se desean, que se quieren, que se necesitan que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro.

Quizás y solo quizás, entre un dulce beso y una caricia atrevida, se convencen a si mismos de que no es tan malo dejar de lado el orgullo y la soberbia.

* * *

**¿Y que tal les pareció? Espero que les gustara un poco y se animen a decirme si les gustó o en su defecto, si no les gusto, saben que acepto todo tipo de comentarios :3**

**¡Un beso grandote! ¡Y mil gracias por leer! ^^**

**Y... Cambio y fuera, yo me voy a dormir xD**


End file.
